Dawn of a New Era
by christian.a.lebron1
Summary: Since time in memorial humanity was nothing more than play things for the supernatural, helpless and defenseless, completely at their mercy. But all that changed with the arrival of an unlikely individual who would lead them to the top of the food chain. Now watch as the dawn of a new era begins.


Millions of years ago, the God of the Bible created the race that would come to be known as Angels, a race of celestial winged beings native to holy realm known as Heaven. Angels were powerful, graceful and beautiful like no other, endowed with wisdom beyond that of mortal comprehension, meant to be the epidemic of perfection.

But the truth was that they were far from perfect.

This fact was proven by the betrayal by archangel known as Lucifer. Lucifer was the second archangel that God created, and was raised by his older brother Michael in Heaven. Lucifer was at one time the favorite of God's angels, and his name translates to "The Morning Star." Those who claimed to know him say that he once had a strong relationship with God and was fiercely loyal and devoted to him. But that all changed when humanity arrived.

Being full of pride and jealous of God's love, Lucifer refused to bow to a creature that he considered lesser than himself and God, which he loved too much to being able to devote himself to the flawed creation. Lucifer sought to prove how flawed humanity was by turning one of the very first humans into the first devil. The archangel believe that by corrupting said human, he was proving how low humanity could fall and how beneath the angels they truly were, but this act had the opposite effect. For when God learned what Lucifer had done he declared the angel a traitor to his will and with a heavy heart he ordered Michael to cast Lucifer out of Heaven for eternity as punishment for his actions.

Lucifer felt betrayed by his Father's unjust (in his mind) punishment as well as his brother Michael for siding with him. Wishing revenge for their betrayal, Lucifer created a kingdom in the parts left over from when Creation was made, he carved his own kingdom which was a separate dimension that was the same size as Earth with the exception of having no bodies of water and a purple sky that made it perpetually twilight. The atmosphere was also made in such a way as to be toxic to pure humans. There Lucifer began creating an army of devils in the in order to wage war on God for his 'betrayal'.

And so the second Faction of the Biblical pantheon was born.

Deciding to cut all ties to those who betrayed him Lucifer went transformed himself and the three fellow Angels who supported him into the first Satan's: Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus.

Lucifer and his fellow Devils bided their time and created more Devils. They did this by using the souls of the damned that they plucked from the plane of punishment known as Hell which was reserved only for those who followed the biblical religion. Eventually, their army grew and many Devil generals rose above the others. The 72 highest and most powerful ones eventually appeared in what is now known as the Ars Goetia of the Lesser Key of Solomon. Each Devil general had their own region of control within the Underworld, some more than others but each important in their own way.

But Lucifer's actions had not gone unnoticed.

Many in heaven began to wonder how one of gods most loyal and beloved angles had been capable of falling so low, God had always told them that they were perfect in every way imaginable, the symbol of good and righteousness. But if that was true how could one of their best be able to do such horrible and blasphemous things, was what they were told a lie? could their father for all his greatness and wisdom be, wrong.

When God learned of his children's growing doubt he began to grow fearful that a rebellion would occur giving his rebellious son a change to start a full blown war causing chaos on both Heaven and Earth. Does fearful thought along with some paranoia made God create a system that would banish any angel who 'rebelled' from the realm of Heaven as well as turn their wings black to marking them as outcasts. This was meant to discourage the other angels from following in Lucifer's footsteps. He thought that the threat of being expelled from Paradise would scare them from doing something he did not wish them to.

Unfortunately, this had the opposite effect as many angels saw this as a restriction on their freedom. Why should they be so restricted when humans and even devils were free to do as they wished without the threat of punishment?

Eventually this caused the very thing God feared as a mass rebellion broke out led by twelve-winged angel Azazel who then became the leader of the fallen angels. These fallen angels were then organized together into the group later named the Grigori.

And so the Third and final Faction of the Biblical pantheon was born.

And not soon after the Great War had begun.

The Great War lasted millennia with neither side gaining any leverage over the other. But while this was going little did the three faction know that a greater threat approached them, a threat known as, the Nephilim.

The Nephilim were a powerful race created by a mixture of both holy and demonic energies with all the strength of their angelic and demonic counterparts but with none of their weaknesses, their power surpassed anything anyone had ever seen before and in many instances their power could reach that of a lower god. The Nephilim were created by Lilith Lucifer own wife, in an attempt to destroy all three factions when they were at their weakest so she could rule over all creation with her army of Nephilim. Unfortunately for the queen of the underworld what she did not account for was the instability that came from combining two completely deferent energies. This instability resulted in many Nephilim becoming mentally unstable and turning into uncontrollable bloodthirsty berserkers whose thirst for battle could not be quenched.

At that point the threat of the Nephilim had become so great that the unthinkable had accrued and the three faction were forced to join forces in order to stop the abominations that threatened their very existences.

But even with the combined might of the biblical pantheon, the Nephilim were too strong and were gaining the upper hand. Even when the dragons who acknowledged the threat of the abominations joined the battle the most they could do was keep them at bay.

Their greatest loss however came with the death of god and the four Satans at the hands of the Nephilim leader. The only one to escape was the leader of Grigori and that was because unlike god and the Satan's Azazel wasn't held down by a ridicules amount of pride like his father and former brothers. However this did not mean that Azazel escaped unscratched. It was nothing short of a miracle that Azazel had survived, for when the fallen had finally found their leader they saw that he was missing his left eye and the lower part of his right leg, along with three broken wings, seven broke ribs and a crushed lung, while a seventy percent of his body was covered in deep gashes and bruises.

Thankfully luck would finally arrive in the form of four Nephilim who had not fallen to the same madness as the rest of their brethren. One day they approaching the newly appointed heads of the three factions in order to make a deal. The four would agree to help them defeat and imprison their brethren for eternity and in exchange the four would be allowed to live out their lives in peace. After some serious consideration the leaders agree, with the conditions that once the task was complete the Four would relinquish their power and become mortals, to which the four Nephilim agreed.

Thus the four horsemen were born, with the power granted to them by the three factions, they rode forth to purge their own kin from creation and destroy their souls…or so the three factions believed. In truth four horsemen had discovered that it was impossible to destroy a Nephilim soul and with knowledge that the Nephilim could not truly die the leader of the four did the next best thing and sealed their brethren's souls in a talisman and locked it in a place known only to the four.

When asked why they did such a thing the leader of the horsemen told the head of each faction that there was always the threat that someone would seek the power of the Nephilim and since they would soon be mortal the knowledge of the talismans location would die with them, that way the world would forever be safe from the threat of the Nephilim. After agreeing that their reason held merit the leaders decided to uphold their end of the bargain and so after willingly gave up their power the four became simple humans in order to help repopulate the Human race which had been almost rendered extinct through the actions of their accursed brethren.

As for the mother of the Nephilim, Lilith was captured, tortured and publically executed. After wards a trues was formed between the three factions as the event that would be known as the War of the Dammed brought to many casualties to all three sides for anyone to continue the war.

And for a few thousand years things were relatively peaceful in both the mortal world and the supernatural world, there were a few skirmishes here and there but nothing that would lead to another full blown war.

But now let us set our gaze on 'hero' of this tale. A hero by the name of Hadrian Belphegor.

During the years of peace between the three factions, a devil by the name of Aegon Belphegor had been summoned by a powerful witch named Lilian Evans. The witch had summoned Aegon in order to make a pact, the details of this packet were never known to anyone the pact would come to last for years to come, and during those years the devil and human came to fall in love with each other and conceive a child, this child was Hadrian. For an entire year the family were happy leaving a life of peace and tranquility, but the Joyous time would soon end in a most tragic way.

Somehow the church had learned the Lilian and Aegon's union and decided to purge the abomination that was their son. They sent a group of exorcist who came in the dead of night catching the couple by surprise. They were able to hold them off for a while but eventually they became too much. Lily was the first to fall and Aegon was not far behind, but with his last ounce of energy the loving father placed a note he had written for such and occasion on his son and sent his child to the only person he could trust to not turn him away due to his heritage. His child hood friend Venelana Bael.

The day Hadrian appeared directly in front of the now lady Gremory it was shock to everyone, but once Venelana read the letter her shock quickly turned into sorrow at learning of her friends death.

Aegon and Venelana had been very close as children, they would accompany each other everywhere the other went and were practically inseparable, the young Venelana had even developed a slight crush on the young Aegon during their teen years, but as they grew older that crush had instead turned into sibling love to the point that they considered themselves related in all but blood. But when the war began Aegon was forced to fight and so they lost touch with each other for a long time. It was not until the end of the war a few years after the trues that they had rekindled their friendship. She was even there for Aegon's and Lilian's wedding along with her husband who got along with the extra demon and the witch just as well as she did.

And so after talking with her husband it was decided that they would take the young Belphegor as their ward and raise him as their own along their son Sirzechs.

Growing as the adopted son for the Gremory Clan Hadrian had a happy childhood, he was treated no deferent by his family or friends and even though some of the other clans and heirs looked down on him, but he didn't let it get to him, not always at least but when it did he was thankfully he had his friends and family to help him feel better.

One of this friends was his adopted brother Sirzechs and like his father and adopted mother the two boy were inseparable, they were best of friends and the fiercest of rivals, everything was a competition which usually ended in a tie or one pushing the other to their limit. When Sirzechs gained his power of destruction Hadrian thought that he would be left behind and so dedicated himself to the practice of magic. As time passed both boys became prodigies in their own respected field, but Hadrian felt it still wasn't enough, for some reason he felt he was being over shadowed by the legacy of Bael clan.

However this all changed when one day Hadrian and his best female friend Serafall leviathan were playing in the wood near the Gremory estate. Hadrian looked for his friend when out of nowhere he was attacked by fully grown hydra. Hadrian tried to fight it off with his magic but it turned out that the serpents hide was immune to any time of magical attack. At that moment Hadrian believed that his life had come to an end, but was thankfully saved by Serafall by using her ice magic, unfortunately all she did was make the beast angry. The snake had knocked the girl away with its tail sending her crashing into a tree knocking her unconscious and with its focus now solely on her. Seeing that his friend was in danger Hadrian tried to do everything he could to stop the beast but with no awhile. But just as it was about to feast on Serafall Hadrian emotions had reached their peak unconsciously unlocking his Sacred Gear, but it wasn't just any sacred Gear, for Hadrian had been gifted with none other than the Zenith Tempest, the second most powerful Longinus. The young half-blood then without thought unleashed the furry of the heavens upon the nine headed serpent turning it into ash and saving his friend.

After being retreated by the servant of the Gremory house who had found both children unconscious they were taken back to the estate were they were looked after by the underworlds best doctors. It was during the examinations that lord and lady Gremory learned of their wards possession of a sacred gear.

After waking up and being informed of what had occurred Hadrian became ecstatic at learning that he could now not only match but maybe even best his brother and longtime rival. And so from there on the young Belphegor spent his time learning how to master both his Longinus and his magic and after years of hard work he became one of the most powerful and respected members of the devil society alongside his brother, and while there still a few who looked down on him for his heritage he had learned long ago to simply ignore them.

But the time of peace that the Underworld had come to now would come to an end by the start of the civil war.

It seemed that the descendants of the old Satans demanded to continue the War that was interrupted by the arrival of the Nephilim. But as it turned out the majority of the devil population did not wish to continue fighting a war that they felt had lost all meaning with so many of their kin dead. This created a state of Civil War between the 72 now 32 pillars that did not wish to continue the war and the four Satans and their supporters who did.

The conflict lasted for almost a decade until eventually five devils from five different families all stood together and pushed back the Old Satan Faction and secured the war in favor of the Anti-Satan faction with Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, Falbium and Hadrian leading the charge for a new future.

Though young each of them possessed incredible raw power that left many shaking where they stood and could decimate entire countries at a time. Each with their own skills set and power, individually they were powerful but together they were near invincible.

But the strongest amongst them were Sirzechs and Hadrian. Sirzechs with the Power of Destruction and Hadrian with his magic and the power to control weather and the elemental attributes that exist in nature, the two quickly became names that struck fear into the hearts of anyone that heard their names.

The civil war had taken its toll on everyone but eventually the Anti-Satan faction prevailed with Hadrian landing the final and deciding blow to Rizervim Lucifer and securing the victory for the new devil faction. The old faction retreated and hid while the Underworld quickly began to change under its new management and with the old leaders gone, the five stepped up to take responsibility of the Underworld and to protect its people.

But before this could continue a problem arose, one that surprised many and shook the friendship between Sirzechs and Hadrian.

Despite being brothers in all but blood the two had their arguments from time to time and had their own opinions on certain matters. However many were left surprised when the very thing that caused tension between the two to rise was not a thing or an object but in fact a person.

A woman, by the name of Grayfia Lucifuge.

Grayfia was a beautiful woman from one of the Extra Demon families like the Belphegors and was seen by many as the perfect woman. She had beauty, brains, power and an attitude that could keep even the foulest of male devils in line.

She had originally been on the side of the Old Faction but after meeting the five heroes of the New Faction she defected and became a powerful ally for the new group. She quickly stood out to everyone but none more so then Hadrian and Sirzechs.

Originally she had taken a shine to Hadrian and the two quickly fell for one another and had spent many months together in their own bubble of love. But while Hadrian had given his heart and soul to Grayfia, her heart had secretly yearning for another.

It was only a few weeks after the defeat of the Old Satan faction that Hadrian had discovered none other than his own brother in bed with the love of his life making love in the same bed they shared. What happened next almost led to Sirzechs being fried to a crisp and reduced to ashes as Hadrian had lost himself in his rage and attacked one of the people he had trusted the most.

It took the combined efforts of Lord and lady Gremory along with Grayfia, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium to eventually restrain him and stop him from killing Sirzechs. It didn't take them all that long to figure out why he was angry with the state Sirzechs and Grayfia were in.

A week after the incident Hadrian and Sirzechs decide to settle the matter in the only way they knew how..

They fought and by the Satans what a fight it was.

That single battle had made the civil war they had just fought look like a school yard brawl in comparison and lasted for almost five days straight with neither of the fighters giving either a moment of rest all while the entire Underworld shook to its core as enormous parts had been reduced to rubble and would take years to rebuild though thankfully no one was harmed after being evacuated to somewhere safe.

And so after five horrid days the victor finally emerged, but not in the way anyone had expected. For when victory had nearly been in Hadrian's hands as he held the man he had once called a brother tightly by the thought with a lighting covered hand ready the stab the traitor through his heart, Hadrian felt compelled to look towards those who looked over them, he saw his adoptive mother with tears in her eyes torn at watching her children kill each other, Serafall looking at him also in tears at watching her once happy go lucky best friend become such a hate filled being. But the one that hurt the most was looking onto the person he had giving his very soul and seeing a silent plead to not do it. Deep down the part that was still angry and hurt wanted nothing more than to kill Sirzechs, but tinny voice in the back of his head asked him, if causing so much pain to does you love really just to get revenge really worth it.

And the answer to that, was no.

And just like that Hadrian released Sirzechs dispelling the lighting in his hand and with the last bits of strength he had he said two simple words.

"I forfeit"

Was all he said before passing out due to exhaustion.

After wards both were taken to the hospital to emergency surgery and once they were out of intensive care they confined to bed rest and not to leave the bed until the doctors told them too.

It was during this time that Hadrian was visited by Grayfia. She told him she was sorry and that he didn't deserve to be hurt the way he did but she couldn't deny her feeling for Sirzechs anymore.

She loved Hadrian, he was her first love and he would always have special place in her heart. But Sirzechs was her true love and the man she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Two weeks after he had been cleared by the hospital Hadrian returned to the Belphegor Manor the home he had built with his own hand for himself and Grayfia. Hadrian had shut himself in his room with only his dark thoughts and his once happy memories with Grayfia now torturing him. He would rarely take visitors and when he did his mind would always be somewhere else. Sirzechs had tried to visit him once in an attempted to mend broken fences but was instead receive with multiple lighting strikes, each one getting a bit closer the closer he got to the manor.

A month had passed since the battle and in one of her usual visits Serafall had informed him of Sirzechs and Grayfia's engagement. Apparently even his adopted parents had given their blessing for the union, though from what she told him Grayfia was still on Lady Gremory's shit list and it took quite a lot of convincing from her son and husband for her to give her blessing. Heartbroken at yet another betrayal (by his adoptive father's part at least) and no longer having a reason to stay, Hadrian decided to leave the Underworld.

Somehow people had caught wind of his plans and tried their best to stop him, each for their own reasons. Venelana and Serafall had begged him to stay but he simply apologized for hurting them and told them that he just didn't have a reason to stay any longer, plus he had always wanted to travel the human world so maybe he would find something that will mend his broken soul. The elder council had even offered him the position of Lucifer, the leader of the Underworld. Hadrian simply laughed at their offer, he knew the true reason why they wanted him to stay, the elders didn't care for his ability to lead, and all they cared about was keeping one of their most powerful assets at arm's length. Hadrian responded by sending them a response letter that would explode with ink the moment they opened it, childish? Maybe but it had been a good while since he pulled a prank but he felt it was justified all things considered. Next thing people knew Hadrian had vanished from the face of the underworld without a trace and the Belphegor manor had been completely destroyed.

After his departure the Underworld was forced to move on and rebuilt. The reaming four heroes of the Devil civil war took up the mantle of the old Satan's and became the new Four Great Satan's with Sirzechs being the leader of the four and taking up the mantle of Lucifer while Ajuka took Beelzebub, Serafall took Leviathan and Falbium taking Asmodeus.

Then some time down the line Ajuka created the Evil piece system.

With so few pure blooded devil left and half of the 72 pillars now extinct they needed to repopulate the Underworld somehow and that eventually led to the Evil piece system. A system that allowed human and other creatures and people to be reincarnated and turned into devils.

And as for Hadrian, Well his story had only just beginning

 **(A/N: Well everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, now before I say anything else say that this story was greatly inspired but the stories Nephalem by Angeldoctor and Fire and Ash by SoulReaperCrewe (definitely recommend checking them out). I know that if any of you had read either of them some may notices a few similarities by I assure you I am not, I repeat NOT attempting to steal either of their stories, while there will be a few more similarities there will also be several aspects that separate this story from there's, the main one being that this will not be a harem (so please do not ask me to turn it into a harem if that displeases anyone I apologies but that will not change). Plus the direction I have set for this story will be quite deferent than the others.**

 **Another thing is that I will be adding a few characters from other animes into the story, this does not mean that it will be a major crossover, the reason I'm doing this is because I don't want to spend time coming up with new OC's every time I want to add a new character.**

 **Anyways please follow, favorite and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Until next time, adios)**


End file.
